hero_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Generations
Hero Generations is a quick-playing turn-based strategy game that takes inspiration from rogue-likes, 4X strategy, and independent art games. It has been described as the offspring of Sid Meier’s Civilization, Jason Rohrer’s Passage, and The Legend of Zelda. Hero Generations is best described as “The 5-Minute Civilization.” An entire heroic life can be played through in minutes, but chaining together a 2000 year lineage comes from hours of deep strategic play. You move your hero around a procedurally generated grid-based world, and each step they take removes 1 year from their life. Every turn confronts you with a meaningful choice about how you want to live your life. Do you stay safe and build up your hometown, or explore into the unknown in search of fame and fortune? Do you work to make the world better for your children, or do you selfishly pursue your own dreams? Overview You play a rapidly aging hero that explores a procedurally generated world in search of fame and a mate to settle down with before you die. After your life ends, you continue on adventuring as your child. Depending upon your choices, your child will be either more fit to take on the world, or hobbled by your poor decisions. Features ;Limited Lifespan and Permadeath Each move your hero makes = 1 year of their life. Each hero has a limited lifespan (from 50-125 years) that puts pressure on you to think carefully about how you spend the years you have left. ;Generations, Mating, and Having Children The world has towns that house mates for you to woo. Successfully finding a mate lets you have a child, and that child becomes the hero you control next in the same world. Choosing the right mate is key, as mates pass on traits (special abilities) that make your child more powerful and prepared. The ability exists for you to track up to the past 50 generations of heroes in your family line and display the chain in an awesome new "timeline" screen. It will show each hero, their fame score, and their parents before them! This screen will also show a local leaderboard of your most famous heroes. ;6 Strategic Paths and Meaningful Choices Heroes are judged by how famous they become in a single lifespan. Heroes grow and gain fame by completing quests and pursuing the strategic paths. ;Building Tech Tree & Family Crafting The 4 spaces next to towns allow you to construct special buildings that offer actions and useful resources. Buildings provide long term benefits and influence the culture of neighboring towns. Towns morph in response to combinations of buildings nearby, causing the mates in the town to take on unique traits! Examples of discoverable town types include the Ranch, Fortress, Ghost Town, Port City, and Dark Cathedral! ;Expansive Overworld Each world of Hero Generations is a 10x10 procedurally generated grid filled with towns, forests, ancient ruins, monsters, and more. In addition, there is an expansive overworld: a 3x3 grid of connected worlds. Secret paths at the borders lead to completely different world types. If we meet our stretch goals, we’ll add awesome new world sets that feature totally unique quests, enemies, terrain, and more! ;Prophecies & World Events Every 100 years, a major “world event” occurs. Volcanoes erupt; giant creatures emerge hell bent on destroying the world. It can also mean the arrival of helpful special characters, like wandering caravans and fast traveling airships. You’ll be challenged to grow and adapt to an ever-changing world around you. ;Gorgeous Art Style The finished game will feature the look and feel I always hoped for, developed by fellow Seattle artist Dominic Sodano. The visuals work to subtly reveal the emotional themes inherent in the game mechanics. External links *Kickstarter campaign *Official site Category:Hero Generations